On fire
by cagedanimale666
Summary: What happen's when Inuyasha loses control and his animal instinct are on the hunt. Not on the hunt to kill but for a total different reason, desire. A deep burning lust is over controlling him, and that deep need can only be for filled by Kagome's touch,. Better watch yourself kagome, you have no idea what you're in for.
1. NOTE

**Summary **:

What happen's when Inuyasha loses control and his animal instinct are on the hunt. Not on the hunt to kill but for a total different reason, desire. A deep burning lust is over controlling him, and that deep need can only be for filled by Kagome's touch,. Better watch yourself kagome, you have no idea what you're in for.

**Author's note:**

For everyone who has read my story's and has liked them, i wanna warn you all, this story is unlike anything ive ever written, sure my story's have hugs and kisses, but never has it had heat and lust. I started writing it out on paper, hoping it would help me stay on track. I don't know how you fell about a sex crazed story, but also know, the whole process is known to all of use who have ever been in love.

The choice is up to you, if you want me to continue the story i will if not, i wont even bother starting on it.


	2. Hot dreams

**On fire**

Hot dream's

_~His finger's trilled up her thigh, her skin was soft to his touch,his lips kissed here way down her collarbone and over the swell of her on pulled her shirt down lower till the pink bud of her nipple popped out, he blew on it making it harder,than he ran his tongue back and forth. Kagome tossed her head back and moaned . The thrill of her enjoyment set Inuyasha over the edge. He started panting. He took her into his mouth, sucking and nibbling. Kagome's nails bit into his shoulder's he groaned and pulled back. Every part of him was throbbing. He pulled kagome up and pushed her back until her back was up against the grabbed her one leg and wrapped it around his waist, he thrusted hisself up words so kagome could fell his bit her lip and wiggled herself against his throbbing manhood, he started to shake with a dangerous need, a need he has never felt other hand trilled up her inner thigh, until he cupped her, Sweat beaded on his brow. His lips found hers and there toungs danced in a heated Tango. Inuyasha slowly pulled her panties to the side, and his fingers explored,when he found her nub, he took two fingers and in a circle motion rubbed it. Kagome started thrusting her hips against his one hand was holding on to her hair, while the other was around Inuyasha's neck, her face was starting to flush. Inuyasha lips caught her moan. He wanted to be inside of her before she climaxed._

_He pulled back to untie his kimono. His pant's fell and puddle on the ground was still clothed. He smirked at her. She didn't even have time to react when her shirt and bra were torn off. Inuyasha took his claw and slowly sliced off her skirt, once it was on the ground in pieces, her panties were pulled down. He had her up against the tree again...~_

Kagome was gathering wood for the fire when she heard someone call out her name. It was Songo arriving with dinner.

"Hey Songo, did you get any fish?" Kagome asked

Songo pulled up her fishing net. -_-" Don't you dear laugh"

Kagome bit her lip to keep from laughing. " Three little fish, It could be worse"

Songo sighed and climbed off of Kilala'. Looking around she notice'ed a few missing pare of eye's

" where's the guys at?"

"Miroku went to the springs and...and Inuyasha must still be sleeping,"

" Really? Huh, that's odd for Inuyasha to sleep in for so long"

Kagome was starting to think the same thing. Than again he has been acting strangely.

After she got the fist outta the net, she handed them to Songo,

" Can you start this for me, I'm gonna go and make sure Inuyasha's okay, "

Songo nodded " Sure"

Kagome thanked her started running to the tree Inuyasha always nested in.

Once she arrived at the tree. She looked up and yelled. " Inuyasha Dinner's starting"

Instead of jumping down like he normally does, he turned on his side,

" Hey, Inuyasha did you hear me?,"

With no response she narrowed her eyes -_-

UGH great, she thought.

When she got a better look at him , she noticed he was soaked in sweat. That instantly got her worried. Well if her voice wasn't enough to wake him up, which normally it was. She knew a different way that could. She stood back a few feet and looked back up at the very sweat covered half demon.

She hopped Inuyasha would understand the reason why she had to do this,

She closed her eyes and yelled. " Inuyasha, I'm sorry but...SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha's eyes flew open in surprise, and within seconds he went face first into the ground.

Kagome watched as his foot twitched.

She couldn't help but giggle a little at his twitching form,

Kagome waited for his outburst,

Instead all she heard was grumbling.

She got closer and bent down, " What?"

He rolled on his back " What in the hell did you that for?"

Cocky yes, but he wasn't yelling,

" Huh, weird" she said out load,

" what was that?" Nashua mumbled.

She decide to explain " I tried waking you up, you didn't seem to hear me"

He didn't respond, he only looked away,

" Inuyasha are you okay, your soaked in sweat" She knelt down reaching out to see if he was fevered.

" I'm fine," He grabbed her hand.

He was looking into her eye's * _So...it was all just a dream_?*

Kagome started to blush. " Uh...Inuyasha?"

He let go of her hand, and ran his hand through the wet stains of his own.

"It...it felt so real" he spoke softly.

" What felt real?" Kagome asked confused.

Inuyasha looked at her and visions of his dream cam back. It was a good thing his robe of the fire rat was big, other wise she would have seen something that could have shocked her.

Kagome reached inside her skirt pocket and pulled out a hanky and leaned over. " Don't move " She started whipping the sweat off his face.

He touch shocked him and he flinched back so fast that she fell on top of him.

Inuyasha closed his eyes*_For god sakes, please don't move_*

Kagome's face turned three shade's of red, she wasn't imagining things, Inuyasha was...extreamly Aroused.

She yipped and got up.

Inuyasha bit his lip. Keeping his eyes closed,

Her hands up on her chest.

She looked down at the ground

Slowly she looked back up at Inuyasha,

Inuyasha sighed and opened his eyes. Yet something was very different about them.

Kagome watched for several minutes has his eyes flashed between Red and Gold. She watched as Inuyasha stood up.

His eye's were putting her through a hypnotic trance.

When his eyes stopped and returned to solid gold. " Inuyasha I'm sorry..."

Wait, what was she apologizing for?

He ignored her and grabbed her hand, slowly he placed it over his racing heart. " You don't understand...Kagome you have no idea what you do to me...What its like not to..." He couldn't finish. He closed his eyes. Once he let Kagome go, he turned to walk away.

" Inuyasha...WAIT"

He stopped but didn't turn around.

"Kagome" He glanced back." Wait for me"

*_Wait for what?* _She wondered

" What are you talking about?" she asked confused as ever.

He looked at his shakey hand~**need, a need he never felt before**~

Without any response to kagome's question

He disappeared into the woods.


	3. Demon's Lust(Sweet tooth by: Otep)

**I swear**

**By my sin-loving soul**

**I can taste your sins**

**All over me**

~Demon's Lust~

-You wanted her, you wanted to rip ever inch of her clothing off, to lick and kiss that tender sweetness. You wanted to plunge your throbbing erection into her moist woman hood, feh, you wanted to lose your self inside her. You wanna claim her, you wanna rec her, don't deny it halfdemon, it's your very hearts desire-

He stopped and sagged up against a tree, thankful that he was deep within the forest, away from temptation,. He was sweating again, his body humming with need.

The need to see her, touch her,kiss her and make love to her.

The need hurt so bad that it brought him to his knees.

- You feel that?, that pulsating pain, that pain is more than need, what you're feeling, is demonic lust-

*Lust?*

-(evil chuckle) That's right lover boy. Deep, dark ,dangerous lust. You've kept your feelings for the girl bottled up, and over time all that craving and wanted piled up, and because of that reason your slowly losing control. That's why the dreams started, feh, now just looking at her is too much for you to bare-

The dreams, he remembered when they first started. At first they weren't as bad, just shared kisses and warm embraces. After awhile the dreams started changing, each one he had, him and Kagome got farther and farther, now all he wants to do is get her damn cloths of and lose himself in her.

Was it because he waited to long?

Was it because he feared loosing her to a another man?

- Just think inuyasha, If you fight this and don't decide to claim her, she'll get tired of waiting around and decide to run into the arms of that flea-bitten wolf. Just imagine, Kagome's sweet curvy body laying beside Koga, (Evil chuckle) what well you do than huh?, you just gonna let her run hand in hand with the enemy?-

Inuyasha's eyes flashed Red again, he shook his head.

" Kagome...Kagome would never do that to me" he said between angry growls,

-Ah, but that's were you might be wrong, Kagome isn't gonna wait forever you know, and just between you and me, I do sense an attraction between the two-

" YOUR WRONG...THERE'S,...THERE'S NO WAY!" he yelled out holding his head.

His nails bit into the cold rocky dirt below him, puncturing his fingers, blood was trilling down his finger's.

-What's the matter little man, did I strike a nerve?. Ah, I see. You're human side is in love with the woman. And your demon side, which would be me, Simply hunger's for her. What will you do...Inuyasha?-

**I see broken angels**

**With splintered halos**

**I'm the serpent**

**Swallowed by the sun**

Images of Kagome laying naked with Koga ran through his mind.

Causing a deep ripping pain, through his still beating heart. A deep boiling rage bubbled up inside him.

His eye's flashed again, except they didn't go back to Gold, they stayed Red. Yet he was under control.

He was burning up, and the only way to cool the fever was to find Kagome.

To finish where his dream left off.

**My gentle obsession with**

**Corrupt nutrition**

**I can taste the madness**

**Dripping from my tongue**

Kagome was still left in a startled daze, walking back she was welcomed by Miroku's smile

Kagome ran her hand and tucked a strain of hair behind her hair, she hoped her face wasn't still flushed.

She cleared her throat and smiled back. " How was your bath?"

Miroku grinned happily ^_^ " It was delightful, Say talking about delightfulness, why didn't our hotheaded friend fallow you back?

She was hoping she could get away without mentioning anything about Inuyasha, leave it to Miroku to bring up the subject.

She had to make up a lie, and Quick.

" Uh...well... he wasn't hungry so he went out to patrol."

Nice going Kagome, how about next time, sound a little bit more realistic -_-

Miroku's left brow raised, a very doubtful look was on his face,

" That doesn't sound like Inuyasha, hum how strange"

Kagome looked away avoiding any eye contact, a slight blush crept up her cheeks

Miroku's eyes widened " Um Kagome you okay?"

She sighed and shook her head,

This was gonna be a very long day

*Inuyasha!*

**Between the spaces to**

**Scratch the itch**

**My sins of excess**

**Prove to me that I exist**

He was battling against himself, he was in a war, a war between, Wrongs and Rights, questioning his will.

He wasn't completely himself, though he was still in control of his mind.

His eye's were a soft blazing Red. Not the Deep Red they normally would be with his transformation's. No, this Red was much softer. Like deep red soft desire.

Visions of Kagome kept him in this lustful stage.

Soft curves, smooth skin, rounded but perky breast, dusty pink nipples.

His mind was reeling, screaming for any kind of release.

His hands were reaching out for an invisible ghost of a woman, he needed very desperately.

His heart was racing, the only thing that could stop him now, would be the blade to his chest.

If he let a blade get that close.

He wasn't far off from the other's, yet he was gonna stay back, away from frightened gasped, he'd wait until they were asleep, than he'd make his move.

**My lips drip**

**Secrets of the flesh**

**They fold into a blade**

**And beg "make me want"**

Kagome layed out her sleeping bag beside the fire, Inuyasha never returned, perhaps there was more wrong than he decided to say. Than again the look in his eye's earlyer shown something different, something kagome never saw before, an emotion she knew very well and was very a wear of. Lust.

But could she just be imaging things, ?

She shook her head and crawled under that blanket, once her eyes closed and things around her faded out, she started to dream,

Dreaming about her and Inuyasha

Once everyone was deep in slumber, Inuyasha came out from where he was hiding and started forward towards camp,

The fire swayed and crackled, he watched it dance with the wind,

As long as no one wolk up, he was safe, he squinted his eyes until he seen Kagome off in the far end of the group.

She was sleeping.

-Why the hesitation, can't go through it?, humm how sad to waste such a perfect opportunity, she's there, just go over, come on just one little touch that's all you'll need.-

he closed his eyes and bawled up his fist, he needs to gather every bit of self-control he had left

He walked over to her, kneeling down, he watched her peaceful expression, he loved how the moon made her beauty glow.

He reached out,

Kagome sighed and turned around,

Inuyasha's hand flinched back.

-Do it, damn it, do it now or, or you'll lose her-

*_no, i can't force her, i just can't if im gonna claim kagome, ill do it the right way*_

- There is no _right_ way you fool-

_* yes, there is. Instead of consuming her without her rights, ill ask her to be my mate, and if she agrees, than ill have every right to claim her, and once i claim her, she'll never have to fear the side of me again.*_

- You _got_ to be kidding

Inuyasha shook his head, and closed his eyes,

His eyes were still red, but a bit of Blue glew in them.

He bent down and whispered. "Kagome,...Kagome please, open your eyes"

She groaned and turned on her left side

" Kagome, my love, open your eye's

Kagome thought she was dreaming when she heard that rough yet soft voice,

She slowly opened her eye's and looked up, she should be frightened seeing what she saw,

But instead she was releaved. " Inuyasha!"

She sat up quickly and wrapped her arms around his waist. " I was so worried."

Inuyasha closed his eye's and wrapped his arms around her,

" Inuyasha, your eye's... are you..."

Inuyasha shook his eyes. " No kagome, ...it's , it's something different, something lighter.

Kagome brushed back a few of his bangs to look into his eyes.

Red, but soft Red.

She grinned.

" What happened earlier, ? why did you just...run off like that"

He felt the burning again, and fought it off,

He tightened his hands over his stomach, he closed his eyes and started shaking,

" Inuyasha...Inuyasha are you in pain"

*_Feh, you have NO idea*_

He kept his eyes closed," Kagome i have a question...and i need an answer no thinking, just a simple answer"

" Uh...okay"

His eyes slowly opened, then he grabbed her hand. " Kagome, ..."

He eyes blinked up at him.

" Well you...be...my mate?"

Kagome's eyes widened, mate? oh my god, was he asking her to ...marry him

" Inuyasha...I"

He growled. " Just say, yes or no kagome, please I don't have time."

She swallowed and said.."Y..yes, i will"

When his eyes finally looked back into her's there was no hesitation, he had every right to claim her.

He growled and pulled her up, he tilted her chin up and possessed her mouth.

He could do what he pleased, She agreed.

Now he can for fill his very dream.


	4. AUTHOR'S OUTBURST-- READ IT!

Okay listen, im getting sick of being told there are spelling errors and that THIS and THAT isn't spelled right,

Listen up i do my damn best, im only human okay, so i make some mistakes big freaking deal,

The way i see it if you have to point out every little miss spelled word then you simply don't have much of a life.

-breathe in then breathe out-

Im only gonna say this once, just enjoy the damn story okay, if you have a rude comment about something i (MISS SPELLED)keep it to yourselves I don't need reminded that im stupid.

I'm here to write MY story's, and I try to fix them up on Spell check, so if that isn't enough credit then screw you and get a life.

* gotta calm down*

Okay...alright, i fell...a little bit better now,

You know who you are and you know why im upset,

If your that engrossed by miss spelling, then just don't even bother reading my stories okay, I know my spelling isn't all that great, i ain't completely dumb okay.

I'm done with rude people thinking there better than me, well maybe you are, good for you, that freaking awesome if you are, yippy freaking skippy, wanna cookie.

~ -_- now that im done blowing off steam, my next chapter well be added shortly, excuse me, let me re frase that, it MIGHT be added shortly all depends on who else is gonna run their smart ass mouth...~


	5. LIGHT(NAKED LOVE-ADAM LAMBERT)

~Light~

Inuyasha's back was soaked in sweat, he rolled off of Kagome and closed his eye's waiting for his heart rate to slow,

His chest heaved he glanced at the girl just as spent as he was and asked in gasping breaths. " Are-you-alright kagome, "

She was breathing hard, but after a while a big smile formed her face.

He was back to normal

There love-making shone a light into his craving soul,

Gold eyes meant brown and, she nodded.

" I didn't hurt you did I?" he was concerned.

She rolled her eyes and snuggled up to Inuyasha, she layed her head on his chest and she smiled.

" At first a little, but that's how it normally is for a first timer, after a while it was...amazing, your amazing Inuyasha, I'm thankful, I waited for you."

He grinned and looked up at the shiny stars, the cool breeze cold his wet skin,

She was pure, there was no doubt about it,

He turned and pulled kagome's hair back to look at the bite mark he left on her neck, he ran the pad of his thumb across it, his eyes trembled, it looked so painful.

Kagome watched him and her hand went on top of his were he was tracing the mark. " It doesn't hurt Inuyasha...If anything its warm. " She smiled a little.

Inuyasha grinned, though slightly doubtful, he layed back down and kagome put her head back down on his chest.

" It's always gonna be like this Kagome, but now its gonna be even better."

She didn't think anything could possibly be any better than what they just shared.

But one question bugged her,

" Kagome, whats wrong?" Inuyasha asked

Kagome shook her head, " Nothing, everything's fine"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow " One thing about a mates mark that comes in handy, when something inside your emotions change, I can fell it. And what im felling from you is confusion, your thinking about something kagome, you don't have to be afraid to tell me"

Kagome listend to his words and sighed.

" I...i have a question Inuyasha"

He nodded, waiting to listen,

" Was I...your first?"

Ah, She thought he shared this kind of enlightenment in the past with Kikyo, the thought of it brought shivers down his spine,

he nodded. " yes, you were my first"

She was speechless, she thought for sure that...

" You thought i was experienced cause of my past with Kikyo, it's okay kagome I don't blame you for wanting to know, if I where you, id be wondering the same thing. But you have nothing to worry about, me and kikyo, we never mated."

She sighed out a breath of relieved, " thank goodness, I'm glade."

Inuyasha smiled at her and held her tightly to him. " The difference was, I didn't love her."

She gasped, than sat up. " But i thought...i mean it seemed"

Inuyasha laughed. " I know what it seemed like, I thought there might have been a time were I was in love with her, but...I was young, I didn't know the difference between love and admiration."

It wasnt like Inuyasha to be so bold, this mate thing could come to some good use

" I-love-you Kagome, if I didn't love you, id never of asked you to be my mate."

He was surprised he was under control the whole time, tho he desperately wanted to lose control he was glade he didn't.

" Even though I was shaking with need and pain ridden in lust, it didn't change the fact I was in love with you, don't ever think what just happen was to just stop an itch, cause it wasn't like that. Understand?, id never use you like that Kagome, never."

She nodded into his chest and smiled. " I know you wouldn't Inuyasha, I believe you"

Inuyasha smiled and crossed his other arm behind his head, " Try and get some sleep, lol, you and i both know were gonna need it before tomorrow,"

She laughed." you saying I cant handle you?"

Inuyasha smirked. " Oh I know you can handle me, and you do it very well. but...Well have to be well rested if were gonna deal with the other's tomorrow

" chicken" Kagome joked

Inuyasha sat up and half layed on top of her, " Just who are you calling Chicken?"

Kagome giggled and Inuyasha smiled, he bent down to lick her cheek, then he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Inuyasha layed his head on her chest, his one hand intertwined with her's and he smiled.

Kagome smiled when she heard the soft breathing, she new Inuyasha was sleeping, she closed her eyes and driffted off into bliss

Inuyasha was dreaming, but this time these dreams did not haunt his soul,

These dreams were of more than simple lust, it was about kagome, him and there children, little baby's with doggy ears like his , these dreams were peaceful, almost saint like.

He decided to live the dream a while longer before waking up.

Kagome was up and about before Inuyasha, she slipped on his white undershirt and watched the sun rise,

The sun rises in inuyasha's time were breath-taking,

Inuyasha was mumbling in his sleep, and kagome smiled and walked back over to him.

She was a little sore but nothing she couldn't get over. A nice hot bath would probably cure that right up.

She layed down beside him and bushed a few of his bangs a side, he looked so at peace now, she bent down and kissed his forehead .

* Inuyasha, thank you*

She went to get back up when a clawed hand pulled her back down.

Ah the sneaky little devil.

"you're welcome" he said

* Wait can he hear my thoughts to?*

He smiled and nodded, soon his one eye opened and then next the other.

" Aww you werent suppose to get dressed, " He joked

She smiled and looked down at her self. " I'm only wearing your under shirt, nothing more"

Inuyasha grinned and yanked her down, when she fell on top of him, he cupped her face and his lips stole her's

His hand ran up his undershirt finding warm soft flesh beneath, Kagome's thoughts turned savage, one thing about being mated to a half demon, everything, felt more...electric, there kissing became more a burning fire, heat was raising.

Kagome groaned into his mouth and her one hand slowly trailed its way down, low, lower and lower still, till her hand wrapped its self around his throbbing manhood,

Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat

She smiled in triumph, she pulled back and looked down at Inuyasha, his eyes never left her's

She bent down trailing kisses down his throat, down his chest, her lips gazing the hard smooth flesh, her lips stopped at his belly button, she flicked her tongue and licked around it.

Inuyasha closed his eye's sighed out in content.

Kagome slowly started moving her hand up and down on his smooth hard erection,

His thoughts were on rampage,

When he felt her mouth go lower until it was inclosed around his hardness

This was knew, so extremely new that he didn't know rather to scream out, or cry

So instead he held her head and thrusted himself in her mouth,

she closed her eye's enjoying the taste of him.

She pulled back and rubbed up and down with her hand in a fast speed,

his nails bit into the ground holding himself in check, but lost to the pleasure

as soon as kagome's mouth went back on him, he spilled inside her.

soft groan's were released.

Inuyasha seen spots.

*_what the hell...did she just do to me?*_

His arm bent covering his eyes, trying to calm himself.

Kagome crawled on top of him, still in his shirt she removed his arm, and kissed him on the lips.

" I thought id redo the favor,"

*_ohhh you redid the favor alright, ive never felt outta control before...kagome, i love you so much_*

As soon as he caught his breath his hand went to her cheek, he pulled her down

Lips crashed together like titans, as soon as he pulled back to give her a breath he smiled.

" you have no idea kagome...you call that a favor, i call it a wonder. I'd love to do this all day and all night until the sun rose and until the sun sets,...but our little alone time is about to get interrupted." he kissed her forehead and slowly got up.

" Interupted?...oh no, miroku and Songo, i completely forgotten."

Her face turned beat red.

Inuyasha grinned , watching her rush to get dress.

He slipped on his pants, and tied the loose into a not.

Then slipped his undershirt on, that still held Kagome's scent

Kagome rushed and hurried. when she looked at him, her eyes were wide

" Do i look okay?..."

Inuyasha laughed and pulled her in for a hug,

" There's nothing to be embarrassed about kagome, i don't care if they find out. Your my mate, what you and I do is something mates always do." he pulled her chin up with his thumb. Her eyes were shining with light. He grinned and bent to kiss her.

Inuyasha bet the monster inside of him, and in return got his mate, the war was over. He could have her anytime he chose to have her. This was what he alway's wanted.

A gift from the god's.

A promise that would last for all internally

The light promised that.

_**"Naked Love"**_

_**Ohhh-oh-oh**_

_**Whoa-ohhh-ohhh-oh-oh-oh**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**Ohhh-oh-oh**_

_**Whoa-ohhh-ohhh-oh-oh-oh**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**Lose control**_

_**Collision course**_

_**With you, my love**_

_**Call 9-1-1**_

_**So ro-o-oll the dice**_

_**Get lu-u-cky tonight**_

_**I know you're holdin' back**_

_**No more hesitation**_

_**Just come on**_

_**I want your naked love**_

_**So don't you dress it up toni-i-ight**_

_**Come on**_

_**You know your naked love**_

_**Is what I'm dreamin' of toni-i-ight**_

_**Ohhh-oh-oh**_

_**Whoa-ohhh-ohhh-oh-oh-oh**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**Ohhh-oh-oh**_

_**Whoa-ohhh-ohhh-oh-oh-oh**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**Take it off**_

_**And try me on**_

_**The hottest threads**_

_**You've ever worn**_

_**So ro-o-oll the dice**_

_**Get lu-u-cky tonight**_

_**I know you're holdin' back**_

_**No more hesitation**_

_**Just come on**_

_**I want your naked love**_

_**So don't you dress it up toni-i-ight**_

_**Come on**_

_**You know your naked love**_

_**Is what I'm dreamin' of toni-i-ight**_

_**Ohhh-oh-oh**_

_**Whoa-ohhh-ohhh-oh-oh-oh**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**Ohhh-oh-oh**_

_**Whoa-ohhh-ohhh-oh-oh-oh**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**Just come on**_

_**I want your naked love**_

_**So don't you dress it up toni-i-ight**_

_**Come on**_

_**You know your naked love**_

_**Is what I'm dreamin' of toni-i-ight**_

_**Ohhh-oh-oh**_

_**Whoa-ohhh-ohhh-oh-oh-oh**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**Ohhh-oh-oh**_

_**Whoa-ohhh-ohhh-oh-oh-oh**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah**_

( Who think's i should add at least one more chapter? or should i just end it here?)


End file.
